This project is concerned with the effects of stressors, coping mechanisms, and enduring personality dispositions on psychological and health outcomes. One study examined the long- term consequences of widowhood in the NHANES-I Followup Study; although there were significant changes in lifestyle, older men and women showed psychological resilience in adapting to bereavement. A six-year longitudinal study of personality in the BLSA provided new evidence of stability for all five major dimensions of personality in both self-reports and spouse ratings, and a study of depressive symptoms in a national sample showed that initially depressed individual are about five times as likely as others to be depressed after a ten-year interval. Studies using the NEO Personality Inventory employed a new method of factor rotation to define measures of the five major dimensions of personality with maximal construct validity; these factors were then used to classify the psychological needs measured by Jackson's Personality Research Form, and to interpret the indices of the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator. Three studies of health and behavior found that depression does not seem to be a risk factor for cancer; demonstrated the importance of severity ratings for perimenstrual distress; and identified Agreeableness-Antagonism as the personality dimensions most relevant to ratings of Potential for Hostility, predictor of CHD.